


The Chronos Town

by Haru_la_Kaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze
Summary: 同名企划角色主线





	The Chronos Town

窗户按照约定没有锁，伊恩托顺利地翻入豪宅之内。目光所及之处，皆是令人瞠目堂舌的富丽堂皇，空气中弥漫着素雅的幽香，那是贵族们金钱与权利的香气。  
平民出身的伊恩托第一次见识到贵族的力量便源自他们精致的住所，不过现在的他对这些已经见怪不怪。  
他在意的是房间里的人。  
那个男人并不是最开始和自己的交易对象。  
“李斯特先生呢？”他停在窗边，并未向前一步。  
“李斯特在打理内务。我很想见见你，所以今天亲自来了。”  
“您是……？”伊恩托仔细打量了那男人的长相，他是个相貌严肃的高个男人，算得上仪表堂堂，可表情却十分生硬，一双冷酷的鹰钩眼透露出令人不快的审视。伊恩托不知为何有些排斥这人的目光；贵族们常常用看待猪狗的眼光看待平民，可这人的目光和其他贵族还有些不同，伊恩托说不上来，不过这不重要。  
他已经知道此人的身份。  
“没想到是伯爵大人。”伊恩托向对方走近了两步，略微低头致敬。  
“不错，但我想我们应该没见过面？”  
“我曾在李菲鲁特子爵家见过一次您的画像。”  
“李菲鲁特家与我是远亲，但并无私交。如果我没想错，你看到的是李菲鲁特家的族谱吧。凭借着族谱上不起眼的画像就能认出我来，你果然如传言一般有过目不忘的能力。”  
伊恩托只是以微笑回应，既没承认，也没反对。  
沉默是弱者的美德。  
“不用这么拘束。”伯爵从酒柜中取出两支晶莹剔透的水晶杯，拿起桌上的酒瓶倒入琥珀色的液体，将其中一杯推到伊恩托那侧的桌边，“喝一杯吧，这是不可多得的好酒。”  
伊恩托扫了一眼，没有迟疑地送酒入口。上好的威士忌醇厚的香气顿时充满了口腔，酒体并不辛辣刺激，很容易入口，恐怕是不胜酒力的女士都能浅饮一杯的好东西。  
“就不怕我酒里下毒？”  
“下毒？”伊恩托好像是才觉察到一样，露出了不解的表情，“为了杀我在酒里下毒？没有人会用山珍海味毒老鼠吧。”  
伯爵反倒是一愣，然后突然大笑出声，看着伊恩托的目光更加刺眼了：“很好！你很优秀，值得我见一面。伊恩托，成为我的家臣吧，革命军能付给你的价钱，我能数十倍地赋予你。”  
“抱歉伯爵，您既然听说过我，就应该知道我不为任何一方服务。”  
“那真是可惜了。”  
——可是伯爵的目光并没因此停止对他的审视。  
伊恩托还是第一次在交易中感觉到这样的压力，更让他费解的是，自己甚至不明白是什么造成了这种压力。  
“那就别浪费我的时间了，把情报给我，我们就算完成交易了。”  
伊恩托暗自舒了口气，他正思考措辞要怎么赶快拿钱走人。情报贩子重新挂上娴熟的笑脸，取出卷好的书卷，向伯爵递了过去。  
“那么我们的交易就完……”  
就是这一刻，这个瞬间，伊恩托伸出手的瞬间，他突然意识到了什么。  
价值千金的美酒，突然替换的接应人，高位者的降临，生硬的表情，锐利的视线，华丽房间的美妙香气。  
还有微弱到几乎难以感知到的魔力。  
他已经来不及停下动作，书卷已落入了对方手中。只是接下去的话语本能地改变了，因为身体内刺骨的寒意。  
“……就完成——还没完成吧。”  
“啊？”伯爵的手握紧了书卷，可伊恩托也并没松手。这是他第一次违反和雇主的交易，可直觉告诉他自己并没有做错选择。  
伊恩托对上对方的视线，那种仿佛要被人看透的感觉令他几欲作呕。  
“仔细一想太奇怪了，这个国家的伯爵会想要和我见面吗？我们这种人可是过街老鼠，贵族们都避之不及。  
还有这股魔力……虽然不是为了杀我，既然藏藏掖掖的，就不可能是什么好事。  
还有你，伯爵大人。奇怪，实在太奇怪了。光是看到你的脸就让我这么不愉快……不，不是脸，是神情之类的吗？简直不像是活着的人类……！”  
伊恩托顿时想到了答案，他瞬间变了脸色，可还是晚了一步。  
“伯爵”伸手拽住了他的小臂，严肃的五官奇异地拉长，扯出一张恐怖的笑脸。  
“不错！不错！不错！太妙了！没想到你这样的垃圾都能看出来！了不起！了不起的垃圾！对啦对啦，我听说你也和人类以外的种族交易，那为什么要拒绝我呢？我可是你第一次遇见的恶魔啊。”  
伊恩托发力想要抽回自己的手，可“伯爵”那双惨无血色的手像是铁箍一样，反而把自己拉到对方的面前。  
“你难道不是只聪明的小老鼠吗？答应吧，答应吧，答应吧。不需要我一根根揉断你的骨头吧？真可怜，在害怕得发抖呢，再害怕点再害怕点！再把你的灵魂变得美味一点！”  
“求……”  
“说呀说呀，求饶呀，不过我是不会答应的哦，不过求饶吧，让我听听你那哀求的声音吧。”  
“求求你……”  
伊恩托垂下头，身体尽力向后蜷缩着。  
“求求你……放开你的手！”  
从脖子上扯下的十字架贴上恶魔的手背，那恶魔像是被烫到一样松开手，发出了刺耳尖叫：“你这罪孽深重的人类！竟然祈祷神的祝福？！”  
“没错！”伊恩托迅速窜回窗边，今夜是美丽的月圆之夜，月光下的王都笼罩在安宁的幻象之中，“神爱着众人，只要有金币，谁都能买到十字架的爱。”  
交易差点完成了。  
伊恩托在大宅的阴暗处潜行，被压抑着的恐惧不断上涌，然后再度被压抑。  
自己的灵魂已经有些不同了，他能感觉到，和那恶魔的交易并未取消，只是处于“交易中”的状态。  
“……也就是说我的灵魂还不安全吗。可恶的贵族，被这群猪猡耍了。”  
——没办法，只能暂时投靠革命军了。  
正这么想着，伊恩托却意想不到地在贵族大宅的门口见到了革命军的人。他屏息潜伏，只听到那对革命军的人边走边说：  
“我们和贵族合作好吗？那群臭猪，除了挥霍我们的财富什么都不会。”  
“就这一次，听说贵族那边和邪恶的异族连手了，就让他们去把手弄脏吧。我们早就想除掉伊恩托了，那个平民的叛徒。”  
是这样啊。  
从头到尾这就是场骗局，没想到自己骗了那么多人，最后也落入这样的结局。  
情况糟糕到自己忍不住要笑出声，伊恩托悄悄翻出大宅，而街道上也全是巡视的目光。  
“佣兵，流氓，骑士……真了不得，为了猎狐全都出动了。”  
越是想逃，就越发现无处可逃，猎狐的小队紧咬着他不放，终于把伊恩托逼入深夜无人的大教堂。  
众叛亲离的情报贩子躲在圣堂后侧准备礼拜的桌子下，听着追兵闯入教堂的脚步，人数比自己想象的要多，是个大约五人的佣兵小队。听上去分散行动了，是因为自己对他们构不成威胁吗？  
十足的恐惧终于抑制不住了，今夜也许就是自己的死期。  
——我要死了。  
伊恩托绞满十字弩的弓弦，紧握着扳机对着桌子外侧。  
我要死了。  
落在手上的也许是眼泪吧，可伊恩托的笑容并没有消失。  
他的嘴唇蠕动着，轻声向神献上祷词：  
“神啊，今夜你将降临；因世上之人皆戴罪，而罪孽最深的，最先回到你的怀抱。”  
扳机扣动，短箭弹射出去，直直没入佣兵的脑袋。那人甚至还没意识到伊恩托存在，就已经再也发不出声来。  
“神啊，罪孽最深的一人，已经回到你的怀抱……”

身体强壮的人常常有一种天真的想法：不需要戒备弱者。  
可什么是强，什么是弱呢？  
肌肉的强壮是强，头脑的强大呢？  
今夜伊恩托有了答案。  
果然是脑子更加重要。  
最后一个弓手也落入他的陷阱，被他的短刀捅入心脏；那么头脑和肌肉，至少拥有相等的强大。  
不过在这人倒下之时，伊恩托才意识到身边还有一人：  
那是一位刚出房门的修女，一身洁白的是睡裙，发间还缀着神职者的发饰。她看着一地血红，脸上逐渐浮现出惊恐的表情。  
“我……我什么都……我只是夜里渴了想喝水……求你放过我……”  
她的乞求还没说完，伊恩托就一拳将她打倒。  
“真是的……到底是谁安排的这种圈套，难道觉得我不会打女人吗？”  
他抓着修女的头发，那女人这时还哭闹着求他饶恕。  
“修女，你夜里睡觉不摘头饰吗？”  
修女哭声一顿，接着以不似寻常女性的力量奋力挣扎起来。伊恩托踩住对方不安分的手，另一只脚撩开修女的裙子，饱满丰裕的大腿上绑着金属的凶器。  
“太好了，我还担心万一你就是这种小迷糊呢。”  
伊恩托的刀割破了“修女”的喉咙，动脉的血液喷射出来，形成了壮观的血液喷泉。她挣扎了几秒，随后身体就软下去，最后抽搐几下，便一动不动了。  
教堂终于恢复了以往的平静，在血色中，伊恩托看了看圣堂内的神像，它也一如既往慈爱地看着眼前的杀人犯。

伊恩托勉强翻回位于贫民区的家，说是家，房间里除了纸质文件，只有一张床和一副桌椅。他快要累垮了，被佣兵射中的左肩已经疼得没有知觉，这时才有时间处理一下。  
他点了油灯，在火上烤热短剑。所幸那群废物佣兵用的箭既没有流血槽也没有倒刺，只是一般的箭的话……伊恩托拔出箭支，把滚烫的短剑贴在伤口上，皮肉桌上的声音先行响起，随后才是刻骨铭心的剧痛。伊恩托几乎要把嘴唇咬穿，才没痛哭出声。等到疼痛少许减弱，他一刻未停地开始收拾行李——也就只是把藏在书桌夹层内的一袋金币拿走而已。  
临走前，伊恩托踹翻了油灯，火焰顺着灯油蔓延，很快这座资料情报的宝库就会被付之一炬，而在火情的掩护下，伊恩托离开了这座城市。

男孩是听到家里的动静醒来的。他听到木门被推开轻微的吱呀声，在这样的夜里来的不速之客令他害怕得浑身发抖。  
可他还是悄悄从薄被里钻了出来，拿了割草的锈镰刀，悄悄走了出去——失明的母亲需要他的保护，更重要的是家里仅剩的钱是他们过冬的唯一手段。  
来人并不陌生。  
“伊……”  
伊恩托举起食指示意他闭嘴，然后对他招了招手。  
男孩走了过去，然后逐渐闻到了浓重的血腥味。  
“什么都不要问。”伊恩托小声说，从怀里取出一个口袋放到男孩手里，“以后不用再送牛奶到我那里了，抱歉没能更早告诉你。这些钱就当做我违约的补偿，冬天要加油啊。”  
男孩揭开口袋，金币在月色下泛着他没有见过的光芒。  
“不行！这太多了！别说冬天我们几年都……”  
他们的老主顾已经离开了。

暂时可能不能继续干这一行了。伊恩托心想，敌人太多了，最重要的是出现了没法对抗的敌人。  
他握紧胸前的十字架，回首眺望笼罩在王都之上的阴影。  
然后策马，奔向明月的方向。  
这就是伊恩托躲到世外小镇的原因。


End file.
